


X-men Supreme: Scott and Rogue's Outdoor Romp

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Rogue and Scott enjoy a sunset that quickly gets heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Rogue's Outdoor Romp

 

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Scott and Rogue's Outdoor Romp **

* * *

**AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. This scene doesn't take place during any issue. In the series it's set after Issue 16: Pryde and Prejudice. Scott and Rogue's relationship matured a lot at this point. This scene shows it.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly urge you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute Backyard – Scott and Rogue (AN: Takes place after issue 16)**

The Xavier Institute was a big place. It had acres of land, a spacious mansion, and a nice view over a lake that made it feel like it’s own little island. Yet even in a setting like this, it was sometimes hard to find a quiet area to be alone. With two powerful psychics in the house, there weren’t many places that felt undisturbed.

Rogue, true to her name, placed special value on personal independence. Having grown up under the thumb of Mystique, she came to treasure the importance of having time alone. It gave her a chance to think and reflect. There were only so many places on the Xavier estate she could do that. One of her favorite places was a secluded area near the edge of the estate. It was a small clearing in the wooded area that bordered the area between the upper east perimeter and the lake. It was far enough from the mansion that she could get away from class and training while not feeling like she was alone in the wilderness. It was also a great place to watch the sunset and that was what she had been doing for the past hour or so.

She finished her classes for the day, albeit late as usual. Needing time to unwind, Rogue threw on her bikini and tried relaxing near the pool. That only lasted for a while because Bobby, Warren, Jean, and the newest X-man, Kitty Pryde, decided to go for a dip as well. Rather than join the fun, she opted for solitude. So she grabbed a towel and ventured off away from the commotion so she could soak up some rays, watch the sun, and let her mind wander.

_‘So what can Ah say about mah life with the X-men so far? Ah’m getting a decent education, Ah’m training in ways mah mama never imagined, Ah’m learning to use mah powers for something more than just suckin’ the life outta people, Ah gained control over mah powers so I can touch, Ah’ve actually made some close friends, and Ah even have a boyfriend Ah’m getting crazier about with each passin’ day. Ah can’t believe Ah’m actually thinkin’ this. But life doesn’t suck so dang much anymore!’_

 

Rogue had far fewer reasons to be bitter at the world now. Her life was so much better, having escaped from Mystique’s paranoid shadow of lies and secrets. There was a lot to be thankful for and a lot more to look forward to. Gazing out over the lake, the usually rebellious young woman smiled and savored the warmth of the late afternoon sun.

“Did my eyes just play a cruel trick on me? Is Anna Marie Darkholme smiling after finishing class a mere hour ago?” came an unexpected yet welcome voice.

Rogue chuckled and turned around to see her boyfriend, Scott Summers, approaching through the woods with a towel and swim trunks.

“Dang, sugah. How did ya find meh?” she asked coyly.

“Isn’t it a requirement for a guy to know where his girlfriend is?” he retorted.

“It ain’t a requirement, but Ah guess it doesn’t hurt.”

“It also doesn’t hurt that you’re not the only one that wanted to get away from the commotion,” Scott added, “I was looking to take a swim, but then the others decided to introduce Kitty to the X-men’s unique version pool basketball. You know…the one that often involves Bobby making the baskets?”

“Ah, say no more,” chuckled Rogue, not needing any further explanation, “Why don’t you come on here and join meh? It never hurts to share a nice sunset with a handsome fella who happens to be mah boyfriend either.”

Scott smiled and accepted Rogue’s offer. Kicking off his flip-flops, he laid his towel out next to Rogue’s and laid down next to her. It was a nice setting for the two lovers, alone watching the sunset wearing nothing but swimwear. It was romantic and peaceful, an aspect to their relationship that sometimes got lost in the circumstances from which it developed.

Since they made it official, their relationship had moved fast. Sometimes it moved faster than it probably should have. It didn’t take long for them to go on their first date and it didn’t take long for them to have sex for the first time. All those smaller relationship quirks that most couples went through gradually had to be compressed. It wasn’t just because being X-men left little room for a social life. It was largely due to Rogue’s powers, which she now controlled through a power suppressing necklace. It allowed her to touch and be intimate with her lover, but she had been warned it may not work forever. So that offered plenty of motivation to move things along quickly.

To Scott’s credit, he kept up. He gave Rogue the intimacy she wanted and the understanding she needed. It helped forge a strong bond between them that went beyond mere attraction. The way they easily related to each other really helped their relationship develop. It was really nice to have this kinship that allowed them to open up in ways they weren’t used to.

“You’ve been in an unusual number of good moods lately, Rogue. I hear from Mr. McCoy you’re actually doing better in class as well,” said Scott.

“Seeing as how Ah’m a product of Mississippi public schools, that ain’t saying much,” she pointed out.

“All the more reason to be proud,” he reasoned, “However behind you were before, you’ve caught up nicely.”

“Math, English, History, and all that shit ain’t so hard,” she shrugged, “Compared to the Danger Room, it’s practically a joke.”

“Well I think everybody feels that effect. When you survive death traps and destruction on a routine basis, it makes all those little things a lot easier to absorb. From what Wolverine and the Professor told me, you’ve carried yourself quite well. Compared to how you started out, that’s some pretty impressive progress.”

“Ah can be a good girl if given the proper _motivation_ ,” she said wryly.

“You can be better than you give yourself credit for. You work, fight, and train with the X-men with a special kind of dedication You may hide it under all that attitude, but there’s a good student underneath that sassy exterior.”

“Even if you’re right, Ah doubt Ah’ll be making the honor roll anytime soon.”

“You’re still passing with flying colors in my book,” said the X-leader with a grin.

“Ah’ll take that over all the straight-As in the world, sugah.”

Rogue grinned back at her lover, turning over onto her side so she could snuggle up next to him. Since her necklace was on, she wasn’t afraid to let her mostly exposed skin rub up against his. It was her way of reinforcing her sentiment. Scott showed his appreciation by snaking his arm up her hips and side. Their faces only inches away from one another, it made for a tender feeling under the warmth of the setting sun.

“Whatever the reasons for your mood, I’m happy for you, Rogue,” said Scott in a deep tone, “I know what it’s like to come from a rough situation like you did.”

“I know you know. I also know how hard it must be to go outta your way to help a gal like meh,” she said in an equally intimate voice.

“For a girl like you, it’s not as hard as you may think.”

“It’s still hard enough to make meh feel pretty damn lucky to have a fella like you by mah side. Ah ain’t just talkin’ about the bedroom either.”

Rogue got a bit more intimate with her gestures, tracing her hand up Scott’s well-built chest and over his handsome face. Her every touch was so meaningful. It had to be after having almost lost this feeling because of her powers.

“You say Ah’m a better gal than Ah let on. Maybe Ah am. But whether good or bad, we’re all stuck with crappy circumstances. Ah had Mystique. You grew up as an orphan. That sorta thing has a way of washing over the good.”

“But it didn’t. Not for us anyways,” Scott pointed out.

“And Ah’m thankful for that. Ah honestly don’t know if Ah could’ve made it outta the crappy world Mystique put meh in if you hadn’t been there.”

“Rogue, even without my…” Scott began, but Rogue silenced him with a gentle finger to his lips.

“Hold it, sugah. Before you say Ah’m plenty strong enough to do it on mah, let meh remind you that Ah don’t care. Fact remains, you _were_ there. You did your part. For that, Ah have every reason to be happy. And as your girlfriend, Ah wanna make you happy too.”

Rogue smiled warmly and trailed her finger from his lips to his manly face. Scott was rendered speechless, responding only with a smile and a tender gesture in return. Forgoing any further need for words, Rogue snuggled up closer and captured his lips in a soft kiss. It was the best way for her to convey all these feelings. Whether she was good or not, he made her better. For that, he had her affection and her love.

Scott and Rogue were soon lost in the moment. Their kiss grew deeper, their lips and tongues wrestling with growing passion. Along the way their hands roamed. Scott caressed her womanly curves more fervently, slipping his hand down her back and over her butt. Rogue let out a soft purr at his touch, showing plenty of affection of her own in the process. She sensually lifted a leg and hooked it around his waist, drawing their bodies even closer. As she did this she felt along his face, neck, and shoulders. Every touch was so warm and tender, conveying all the emotions that words could not.

Through all this tender affection, it naturally became more heated. Rogue could feel a slight bulge in Scott’s swim trunks. She was feeling a bit herself, her lower regions already burning with desire. This was too perfect a moment to not make more intimate. Even though they were outside and the sun hadn’t gone down yet, their passion could not wait for more private surroundings.

“Mmm…hey Scott,” purred Rogue as she briefly stopped the kissing.

“What is it, Rogue?” said Scott, needing to catch his breath a little.

“This place is pretty quiet, right? Ain’t too often the others come out to these parts, especially when they got a pool party going,” she said, her tone making the subtext of her words blatantly obvious.

Scott couldn’t help but blush a little. Intimacy in this setting was never as private as he preferred. However, the look in Rogue’s eyes left him with little desire to debate.

“I would say it’s quiet enough,” he said.

“Good enough for meh,” she said softly, “Now let’s get outta these bathing suits. If Ah’m gonna make you happy, Ah gotta start somewhere.”

Scott couldn’t argue with her line of reasoning and didn’t care to. He just smiled back at his sassy girlfriend and pulled her into another quick kiss. As soon as they parted, they got up to undress. Opportunities for a romantic romp under the setting sun didn’t come along often. They had to make good use of it while they had the chance.

As they rose up, Rogue undid the drawstring to Scott’s trunks to get things going. While he slipped out of them, Rogue reached behind and undid the clasp to her bikini to free her large breasts from their confines. She went for her bikini bottom next, but Scott beat her to it. As soon as he was out of his trunks he pulled her back into his grasp, attacking her breasts with his lips while he slipped the rest of her bikini off. His lustful gestures evoked deep gasps from Rogue. His touch along with the warm sun beating down on her naked body felt so good.

“Mmm…Ah like this,” she purred, “Us naked under the sun.”

“It has it’s perks,” grinned Scott, still focused on her breasts.

“Mmhmm,” she gasped, “Speaking of perks, how about that _happiness_ Ah owe you?”

“What about it?”

“Lay down and find out, sugah!”

Rogue didn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. Taking the initiative, she slithered within his embrace and practically tackled him back onto the towel they had been lying on. Showing some extra friskiness, she climbed on top of him and pinned him on his back. For a moment she hovered over him, allowing him to admire her naked form in the sunlight. Then she went to work, leaning down and kissing him passionately. From this kiss, she worked her way down his neck and chest. She made every touch count, adding extra meaning into every gesture. By the time she got to his eager manhood, it was already half erect. Looking up at him seductively, she grasped his length in her hand and started licking it.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” moaned Scott.

“Mmm…like that, handsome?”

“Oh yeah!” he responded.

“Well it gets better!” she grinned.

Showing more of her distinct sass, Rogue enveloped his dick with her mouth. She kept gripping the base while she began fervently sucking him off. Using all the tricks she had learned since she and Scott started having sex, she went all out to make good on her earlier promise to him. Her lover responded with deep moans of contentment. Scott leaned back and soaked up the hot sensations, gently running his hand through Rogue’s hair as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

She orally teased him for a few blissful minutes, helping to build his arousal and set the mood. Scott let out more moans and gasps along the way. He was enjoying himself so much it didn’t seem fair that he was getting all the action.

“Mmm…Rogue,” he grunted, “Don’t let me hog all the happiness. Come on…let me give you some as well!”

“Always the gent,” she grinned, while taking a quick breather from her sucking.

While keeping a firm hold on his manhood, Rogue adjusted her body so that they were now in a 69 position. Her pussy was now over his face while she was still hovering over his cock. Scott wasted no time in catching up to her, using his fingers to gently part the outer lips of her pussy and plunge his tongue into her womanly depths. Using oral sex skills that she was all too familiar with, Scott flicked his tongue up her slit and probed in and out of her depths. He made sure to give her clit some extra attention as well, helping it to grow and moisten. This motivated Rogue to suck him even harder. She gripped his dick tighter and started fondling his balls as she slurped along his shaft. It almost turned into a race to see who could please one another more.

This race lasted for a good ten minutes. Grunts and moans mixed with hot sensations of pleasure. This fervent oral teasing built up the arousal. Scott’s thorough licking helped moisten her folds while Rogue’s sucking made his dick ridged and hard. Once the desire and mood had been sufficiently built up, Rogue rose up off him and repositioned herself.

“That’s enough of _that_ kind of happiness,” she teased, “Time for something better!”

“I’m ready if you are, Rogue,” said Scott with a manly grin.

The X-leader stayed on his back, allowing his girlfriend to take charge. Rogue lightly straddled his waist, holding herself up by her toes so she was squatting right over his dick. While holding onto his waist with one hand, she grasped his hard length with the other and guided it to her pussy. She teased him a bit, rubbing the tip up and down the folds of her slit. When she sensed it was too much for him to bear, she eagerly plunged down onto his length and drove his manhood into her womanly depths.

“Oooohhhhhh fuck!” grunted Scott.

“Yeah…you like that, sugah?” she purred as he watched him savor the feeling of her tight pussy.

“Mmm…so hot and tight,” was all he got out.

“It gets better _still_ ,” she grinned.

Still propped up on the tips of her feet, Rogue held onto Scott’s waist firmly and started bouncing her hips up and down. She established a quick rhythm, working her pussy along the length of his dick. The smooth, slithering motions of their hot flesh mixed with the warmth from the sun. Scott moaned every time she plunged down onto him, her pelvis smacking against his in a rhythmic fury. It made for a heated moment. Scott reached up and fondled her bounding breasts while Rogue built up the pace, moaning blissfully every step of the way.

“Uh-uh-uh-ohhhhhh shit! It’s so deep-ungh-so good!” she cried out.

“Uh-uh-uh-oh yeah-uh-ohhhhh yeah!” moaned Scott, “That’s it, Rogue! Just like that!”

Rogue kept working her hips harder until she found a nice balance, allowing his member to work within her womanly depths in just the right ways. Once they settled into this feeling, the pace slowed a bit. Rogue adjusted herself so that now her knees were resting on both sides of Scott’s waist. With his dick still buried in her pussy, she leaned over a bit and allowed her hips to work back and forth as well as up and down, really allowing his member to hit all those special areas inside her. Scott also shifted his hands from her breasts to her hips, allowing him to add an extra push to Rogue’s motions. It helped them synchronize their bodies so they could enjoy this feeling in the fullest.

With the warm sun beating down on their naked bodies, Rogue continued to ride Scott in a heated sexual fervor. She put on an all out show for her lover, leaning back so she could bounce her hips harder at times and leaning forward so they should share a tender kiss. It was her way of conveying that happiness she promised him and by all measures, it seemed to be working. Passionate cries mixed with sharp gasps. Plenty of warm gestures of affection were exchanged as well. The added excitement of being outdoors and having the setting sun in the background made it even more special.

Driven by such deep passions, Rogue and Scott went at it for a good twenty minutes. There were a few times one of them came close to cumming, but they sensed this and held back in order to savor the feeling. After enduring this a few times, it became too much to bear. When Scott felt himself getting close again, he had no further desire to hold back. He shifted his body a bit, placing both feet on the ground and forcibly thrust up into his lover. Rogue got the message and rode him harder, grasping onto his shoulders and making the final push for their climax.

“UH-UH-UH-UH-ROGUE-UH-I’M CLOSE-UNGH-I’M GONNA CUM SOON!” moaned Scott.

“UH-UH-MEH TOO-UH-JUST A BIT LONGER-OH FUCK-AH WANNA CUM WITH YOU!” cried Rogue.

Scott clenched his lover’s butt firmly, holding on as best he could while Rogue worked her hips harder and faster. Rocking back and forth, she guided his dick to her g-spot to help send her to the brink. Just as she was starting to feel it, Scott’s expression tensed and he let out a sharp gasp as he climaxed hard.

“OHHHHHH FUCK!” he exclaimed in an orgasmic daze.

Scott curled up slightly as squeezed his lover’s hips, moaning as bursts of pleasure filled him as he shot his load of cum into Rogue’s womanly depths. She kept on working her hips as this was going on. She slowed down enough for him to enjoy it, but managed to go just hard enough to get her climax as well. When the feeling washed over her she stopped moving her hips, allowing their bodies to remain locked while her inner muscles throbbed around his member. Scott was still awash in the feelings of his own climax. Rogue continued to admire his euphoria while she got hers as well.

When the ecstasy passed they allowed their bodies to go limp. Scott fell flat on his back while Rogue collapsed on top of him, raising her hips to allow his penis and some fluids to spill out. There seemed to be plenty of happiness to go around. They shared warm smiles and kissed as they soaked up this moment.

“Mmm…happy yet, sugah?” purred Rogue.

“Oh yes…very happy,” grinned Scott.

“Then we’re a little bit more even.”

“Just a little?” the X-leader questioned.

“After everything you’ve done for meh, Ah’ve got a _long_ ways to go.”

They shared a playful laugh and kissed again. The feeling had settled, but the passion was still strong. The warm feeling of the sun beating down on their naked bodies continued to fuel them. They continued making out atop the towel, enjoying the warm feel of each other’s hot flesh. Their lips and tongues twirled playfully. As heated as their sex had been, the two lovers had no desire to end it this quickly.

Scott and Rogue kept kissing and groping for about ten minutes. This allowed their bodies to recuperate. The light from the sun was changing as it neared the horizon. Sunset was almost upon them. It didn’t seem fair because they were really enjoying this romantic ambience. It offered extra incentive to savor this moment.

“Up for another round, Rogue?” said Scott, stopping their kissing for a moment, “I could go for some more _happiness_ if you’re willing.”

“Of course Ah’m willing,” she said playfully, “But Ah got to thinking…we should do something to make it _interesting_.”

“How so?” asked the X-leader curiously, “We have nothing but a beach towel to work with. What can we really do?”

Rogue thought about it for a moment. She turned to the setting sun for a moment, admiring the picturesque beauty as it descended over the lake. That’s when an idea came to her.

“How about this…let’s keep humpin’ as much as possible. We’ll see if we got the endurance and the passion to go until the sun sets. It’ll be like a race against time only with a lot more at stake!”

“You make it sound like a mission. Or a high level scenario in the Danger Room,” teased Scott.

“It’s you and me sharing a little lovin’ in the waning hours of the day,” she pointed out, “Can you think of anything more vital?”

When she put it like that it actually did sound critical. Being the dedicated X-man that he was, it only seemed appropriate that he confront it with his usual poise. If that meant having sex with his girlfriend until the sun went down, so be it.

“So what do ya say? That interesting enough for ya?” said Rogue.

“As far as I’m concerned, the mission has begun!” said Scott.

Smiling playfully, the two lovers resumed their make-out session. With the sun now acting as a guide, they worked to draw out their passion even more. It was a challenge with more appeal than any real mission and they were going to take it every bit as seriously.

The kissing and touching intensified. Scott hungrily kneaded her breasts while Rogue rubbed her thigh against his cock to help get it hard again. After about five minutes, he was erect once more. Since she was still wet from their earlier romp, they wasted no time getting back into the spirit. Since Scott often took lead in such vital missions, he took the initiative. He laid Rogue down on the towel and spread her legs so that her knees were bent over his elbows. Once propped up over her, he guided his dick back into her pussy. Now inside her hot depths again, they resumed their sex. Scott rhythmically worked his hips back and forth, driving into her with the same fervent spirit she built up earlier.

“Uh-uh-ohhhhhhhh Scott!” Rogue cried out, “Give it to meh! Do it to meh! Ah want it all!”

“Uh-uh-yeah-oh-oh fuck that’s good! Oh I want it too, Rogue! I want you!” grunted Scott.

They worked their naked bodies in a heated bliss, keeping it steadier than they did the first time around. This was more about quantity than quality this time. They had the setting sun working against them and they were ready to match it romp for romp.

Scott remained on top of Rogue, humping her for a good long while. Along the way she adjusted her legs, arching them over his shoulder so he could thrust in at a different angle. She let him show off his manly talents and let him bring her to another climax. When she felt it this time, she didn’t prompt Scott to stop. She let him keep hammering into her, keeping with the spirit of the so-called mission. He kept going until he got another climax of his own. This one was smaller than before, but every bit as enjoyable. Rogue spread her legs into a nice V-shape, allowing him to get nice and deep when he felt it.

Taking little time to rest, Scott and Rogue kept on going. They switched up their positions, doing another round of oral teasing with Rogue sucking him off and using her breasts to keep him hard. Once ready, Rogue got on her hands and knees and allowed Scott go thrust into her from behind. In this position they rocked their bodies nice and hard, sharing some of the physical exertion. Scott slammed his hips against her butt while she rocked backwards, allowing her pussy to plunge onto his dick when he needed a breather. At times she rose up so she could bounce her way along his length again. Scott used the position to reach around and fondle her breasts as well. It made for more heated humping that led them to more orgasms. Rogue had two while Scott had one, filling them with more pleasure.

The sun still hadn’t set though. So they pushed themselves to continue, slowing things down and really drawing it out. Scott and Rogue kept having sex in more positions, switching it up as much as they could to keep it going. Rogue got on top again, riding her lovers cock while Scott leaned back on his arms to enjoy the feeling. Scott showed off his upper body strength, lifting Rogue right off the ground and bouncing her up and down his cock while she held onto his shoulders. When that drained him a bit, she pinned him on his back again and rode him while facing away. They even got a little creative at times, doing it while standing up and doing it with Rogue pinned up against a nearby tree. More orgasms followed. Scott held back his full ejaculation so that he didn’t have to rest as long in between and Rogue kept rubbing her clit to keep her pussy nice and moist through the each climax. With the sun slowly setting in the background, it really was a test of endurance. But like the skilled X-men they were, they rose to the challenge.

“Uh-uh-uh-more Scott-uh-keep going!” gasped Rogue, getting short of breath.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhh Rogue-uh-just a bit longer-oh fuck-we’re almost there!” grunted Scott.

They continued to keep it slow and steady, sharing a few more rounds of oral before getting back to their fevered humping. They kept rolling around on the towel, kissing and touching their sweat-covered flesh. So many wondrous sensations inundated their bodies. It seemed like it would never end.

Time eventually did catch up with them. Once the sun was starting to set over the lake, they were on their last gasp. Rogue was lying on her side and Scott was lying behind her, holding her leg up while he thrust into her throbbing pussy in a smooth yet heated manor. Since their time was almost up, he did it a little bit harder than earlier. They were poised to have one last climax before all was said and done. With his free hand, Scott reached around and fondled Rogue’s breast while kissing down her neck. She reached behind and ran her hands through his hair, arching and working her tired body for one last push.

“UH-UH-OH-OH-AH’M ALMOST THERE, SCOTT! ONE MORE-UH-UNGH-ONE MORE!” Rogue cried out.

“UH-UH-OHHHHH HOLD ON, ROGUE-UH-I FEEL IT TOO-UNGH-OH-OH-OHHHH HERE IT COMES!” grunted Scott.

The sun finally disappeared from view and that was their cue to let it all out. Scott’s grip on her flesh tightened as he made a few more hard thrusts. This helped send her over the edge, causing her insides to erupt with one last round of orgasmic bliss. As her body arched and her inner muscles tightened, Scott kept on thrusting until he got his peak as well. When it hit, they each let out cries of euphoria.

“OHHHHHHHHHH SCOTT!”

“OHHHHHHHHHH ROGUE!”

The heated movements finally stopped. They remained in place as Scott shot one last load of cum into his lover’s vagina. Rogue gasped and panted, her insides burning from the waves of pleasure. By now their bodies were drenched in sweat. They were as drained as they would be had they gone on a real mission. In that sense, it felt like a success.

Now breathing hard and awash in all these wondrous feelings, Rogue turned around and snuggled up to her lover again. Scott, who was practically limp at this point, embraced her warmly. Through the passionate daze, they shared another smile.

“I take it our mission was a success then?” he said with a manly grin.

“Mmm…Ah think we can officially say mission accomplished!” said Rogue breathlessly.

They shared another laugh before coming together in another tender kiss. This had been a truly special moment for a relationship that had come so far so fast.

“You’re an amazing woman, Rogue. Hard to figure out, but easy to love,” said Scott.

“What can Ah say? Ah’m mah on greatest challenge,” she teased, “But Ah figure if Ah have your love and you have mahne, then we’re doing something right.”

With smiles still dominating their every expression, Scott and Rogue curled up and enjoyed the rest of the sunset together. Sooner or later, they would have to get dressed and return to their daunting lives as X-men. They were content for it to come later though. Lying naked besides one another, they shared a meaningful embrace. So much of their relationship had taken them by surprise. However, it was moments like this that made it the most pleasant surprise anyone could hope for.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
